Plus que ma propre vie
by MissClaire29
Summary: "J'ignore si la vie est plus grande que la mort mais l'amour l'est plus que les deux". - Tristan & Yseult


**Bonjour tout le monde,**

** me revoilà pour un OS intitulé "Plus que ma propre vie". Alors elle est pas drôle cette histoire je préviens de suite. **

**Si vous avez des mouchoirs, prenez-les au cas où, on ne sait jamais, certaines sont plus émotives que d'autres. **

**En playlist, je conseille James Arthur- Impossible. C'est LA chanson qui m'a permis de me donner la force d'écrire la fin de cet OS. **

**Merci à Nane, qui m'a relue, tout ce que tu fais est génial. Merci beaucoup.  
**

**Je ne sais pas quand il y aura un nouvel OS de posté, je verrais si je trouve le temps de finir les 4 autres OS en cours. **

**Bonne lecture, **

**Claire.**

* * *

Je suis dans mon lit, allongée, et je regarde mon plafond. Malgré le fait que la présentatrice météo aie affirmé hier soir que le temps californien serait magnifique, je sais que ce jour sera noir.

_IL_ était mort.

Oui, Edward Cullen était mort.

Mon mari et le père de mes enfants était mort.

J'étais morte.

Mon téléphone n'avait pas arrêté de sonner hier soir. Le premier coup de fil, c'était mon père. Il m'avait prévenu qu'un accident avait eu lieu sur la route 101, et qu'il ne rentrerait pas manger. Et puis Carlisle m'avait appelé, pour me dire qu'Edward avait eu un accident, et qu'il se rendait sur place. Vingt minutes avaient passé entre son premier appel et son second. Il avait dit que c'était assez grave, et que je devais venir à l'hôpital.

J'avais sauté dans ma camionnette, et étais partie à l'hôpital. J'avais couru, encore et encore, cherchant Carlisle. Et puis je l'avais trouvé, sa chemise blanche pleine de sang, le visage bouffi du fait d'avoir trop pleuré. Alors je m'étais simplement écroulée, et Carlisle n'avait pas pu me rattraper, mes genoux avaient claqués sur le sol marbré en une demie fraction de seconde.

C'était arrivé hier.

J'avais l'impression que ça venait d'arriver, là, maintenant.

Si seulement je ne l'avais pas envoyé à Port Angeles chercher des sushis pour mes envies de femme enceinte… Il aurait commandé par téléphone, et un livreur serait venu.

- Bella ? Il faut te préparer.

La douce et fluette voix d'Alice, ma belle-sœur me tire de mes songes. Alice est petite, brune et mince, totalement à croquer. Ça ne m'étonnait pas que Jasper ait craqué pour ce petit bout d'un mètre cinquante. Elle faisait toujours attention aux autres, au lieu de faire attention à elle. Ça le lui était souvent reproché. Son ventre de femme enceinte ne se voyait pas sous la robe noire qu'elle avait enfilée. Elle en était à son huitième mois, déjà. Le temps avait passé si vite… Il y avait huit mois, Edward m'avait demandé en mariage. C'était la plus belle de toutes les demandes qu'on puisse faire. Nous nous étions mariés deux mois après sa demande, j'étais tombée enceinte rapidement et nous vivions la plus belle des histoires. Mais visiblement la vie en avait décidé autrement.

« Tiens, fit-elle en me mettant des vêtements au bout de mon lit.

« Merci, soupirais-je.

Malgré la présence de la famille d'Edward, je me sentais terriblement seule. Je n'avais perdu personne avant toi, je n'avais pas réalisé combien la perte de certains être chers pouvait être douloureuse. Mon cœur, à cet instant, me faisait mal, comme si on le pressait comme une orange.

Je me lève enfin, et me dirige vers la salle de bains. Je ne me maquille que très légèrement, j'attache mes cheveux en chignon, et je pars mettre ma robe et mes chaussures. Puis je rejoins Alice dans la cuisine.

Toute ma vie, j'avais cherché une stabilité, ayant été trimballée d'une ville à une autre par ma mère et mon beau-père, mes parents s'étant séparés alors que je n'étais encore qu'un bébé. Puis un jour, j'étais venue rejoindre mon père pour laisser ma mère être enfin heureuse. J'avais rencontré Edward. Nos débuts étaient un massacre, mais on avait appris à se côtoyer, puis à s'aimer. Edward était quelqu'un d'admirable, aimant et dévoué. Il avait été là quand ça allait et quand ça n'allait pas, et j'en avais fait de même.

Alice semble me parler mais je n'entends rien. En fait, je n'ai pas envie d'écouter qui que ce soit, sauf la voix d'Edward, encore et encore. Je pars dans notre chambre et je lance le lecteur CD, qui lance Clair De Lune de Debussy. C'était notre chanson. Je m'assieds sur le lit, et je reste là pendant un long moment, je vois Jasper s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je n'entends que la musique et le murmure de Jasper.

« On va y aller, Bella.

C'est l'heure de te faire mes adieux. Toi mon pilier, mon soutien de tous les jours.

Je ne veux pas te laisser partir.

Je ne veux pas entendre les autres me dire que tu étais un homme admirable, un mari aimant et un frère dévoué.

Je ne veux pas te dire au revoir.

Je veux entendre ta voix me dire que tu m'aimes, que tu es là.

Je regarde Jasper, me lève, et pars dans l'entrée. Tout le monde est là. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esmé et Carlisle. On monte dans le 4x4 et Carlisle démarre en direction de la petite chapelle de Forks. Il y a tellement de monde, que j'en suffoque dans la voiture. Trop de monde pour toi. Je sors de la voiture et vois quelques visages familiers comme Jessica, Eric, Angela. Ma mère a fait le déplacement avec Phil, et est aux côtés de Charlie et Sue. J'aperçois également Jacob et Billy. Je les entends à peine me présenter leurs sincères condoléances. Nous rentrons dans la chapelle, et le prêtre commence sa cérémonie. Personne ne connaissait Edward Cullen comme je le connaissais. Ils étaient là par rapport à moi, pas par rapport à lui. Jacob détestait Edward, il l'avait toujours vu comme son rival dans une espèce de triangle amoureux débile et sans importance. Nous nous étions mariés dans cette même chapelle, avec ce même prêtre et ces mêmes personnes y étaient.

« Je laisse la parole à Bella Cullen, la veuve d'Edward.

Carlisle posa sa main sur ma cuisse et je me lève. Je longe le petit bout de l'allée qui me sépare de l'autel et me tient face aux proches d'Edward. Je regarde le cercueil fermé contenant mon cher et tendre, et soupire.

Tout le monde attend que je parle, et j'ai du mal à exprimer mes sentiments. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de très réservée et de secrète, ça m'a desservi plusieurs fois, malheureusement. Et puis, je me décide à me lancer. Ma bouche s'ouvre toute seule et commence à débiter des mots que je ne pensais pas débiter.

« Je n'ai pas préparé de discours, alors je vais juste laisser mes mots sortir. La première chose que j'ai vu en Edward quand il a débarqué dans la cafétéria du lycée, c'est sa beauté. Tout le monde pensait qu'Edward était quelqu'un de superficiel, qui jouait de sa beauté pour se pavaner, qui faisait le jeune qu'on ne pouvait pas atteindre. Contrairement aux autres, j'ai su voir qu'Edward était quelqu'un de généreux, aimant, et aimé, même si je n'en doutais pas. Il était l'homme parfait à mes yeux. Pas qu'en surface. En profondeur aussi. Personne, en ce jour, ne peut comprendre ce que je vis. Edward était ma moitié, mon âme sœur, l'homme avec qui je devais passer le reste de mes jours, et avec qui je devais mourir. Que me reste t-il de mon âme sœur à présent ? Une boîte en bois, avec son corps dedans. Son corps, qui, au fur et à mesure, se décomposera. Et quand il sera complètement décomposé, il me restera quoi ? Mes souvenirs. Nos souvenirs. Et notre enfant. C'est tout. Je n'ai même pas su t'annoncer à temps que j'étais enceinte. Je lui raconterai ta vie, notre vie ensemble. Et que devrais-je dire à cet enfant quand il me demandera où est son père ? La seule chose que je pourrais dire, c'est que c'est un ange parmi tant d'autres et qu'il veille sur lui comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Est-ce que ce sera suffisant, tu crois ? J'espère qu'il aura tout de toi, comme ça j'aurais l'impression de t'avoir à mes côtés. Mais ça ne te remplacera jamais entièrement.

_Dites-leur tout ce que je sais maintenant.  
Criez-le sur les toits.  
Écrivez-le sur l'horizon.  
Tout ce que nous avions a disparu maintenant._

Dites-leur que je suis heureux.  
Et mon cœur est brisé.  
Toutes mes cicatrices sont ouvertes.  
Dites-leur ce que j'espérais est  
Impossible.

James Arthur – Impossible.

Je ferme les yeux et soupire, puis je quitte l'autel, et enfin l'église. J'attends dehors que la cérémonie finisse, mes yeux laissant mes larmes refoulées couler le long de mes joues. C'est vrai, que vais-je devenir sans toi, Edward ? Que vais-je faire sans toi ? Je ne suis plus rien, je ne vaux plus rien. Je suis brisée en mille morceaux, comme un miroir cassé. Est-ce que je vais avoir 7 ans de malheur parce que je suis brisée ? Vais-je être malheureuse toute ma vie ? J'ai mal, je ressens la douleur de ta perte, je ressens tout. Que restera t-il de notre amour, dans 20, 40, 50 années, dans un siècle ou une centaine de siècles ? Que serons-nous quand nous serons redevenus poussières ? Seras-tu au paradis, quand je t'y rejoindrai ? Retrouverais-je les émeraudes dans lesquelles j'aimais tant me perdre pendant des heures ? Retrouverais-je tes bras aimants et chauds ? Entendrais-je ton cœur battre à tout rompre ?

J'attends sagement tout le monde à l'extérieur. Les pompes funèbres sont revenues pour t'enterrer dans un trou. Ce qu'il me reste de toi est une pierre tombale, où sera marqué ton nom, ta date de naissance, ta date de décès, et des mots, et ton enfant. Pourrai-je survivre à ta perte avec si peu de choses ? Est-ce que c'est suffisant ?

#O#O#O# Plus que ma propre vie #O#O#O#

_27 Septembre – _

_J'ai été chez le psychologue aujourd'hui. Alice m'y a forcée, en fait. Elle n'en pouvait plus de me voir si triste et si vide. Comme je ne voulais pas parler, il m'a conseillé de t'écrire. Donc voilà, je t'écris. Je suis sur notre lit, écoutant Debussy. Si tu savais combien tu me manques. La nuit, je te cherche dans le lit. Je passe souvent du temps dans le sous-sol, là où trône ton espace vital, et ton piano. Je n'y joue pas, mais je t'y revois me jouer ma berceuse. Tu es partout. Je t'aime. _

_31 Octobre – _

_Aujourd'hui, c'est Halloween. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et Alice sont allées à la fête de Jessica Stanley. Jasper était déguisé en Marines zombifié, Alice en Cléopâtre trash, Rosalie en sorcière et Emmett en poupée Chucky. Moi je suis restée à la villa avec Esmé et Carlisle. Notre bébé pousse bien et j'ai appris son sexe il y a deux jours. C'est un garçon, Edward. J'espère qu'il te ressemblera. _

_24 Décembre – _

_C'est mon premier Noël sans toi. Ça fait bizarre, il manque une personne à table. En faisant le sapin, il y a trois semaines, j'avais mis ta chaussette sur la cheminée, et puis j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais plus là. Je l'ai quand même laissée, pour ne pas t'oublier. J'ai peur de t'oublier, Edward, même si je sais que ça n'arrivera pas. Notre petit bout pousse bien, et il commence à bouger. Alice veut dévaliser tous les magasins pour notre fils, mais je n'arrive pas à la réfréner… Tu sais comment est Alice… Joyeux Noël, mon amour. _

_24 avril – _

_Notre petit garçon est né aujourd'hui, à 4 heures du matin. Il fait 2,780kg et mesure 51 centimètres. Il est beau comme son papa. Tu m'aurais sûrement dit qu'il était fort comme sa maman, et qu'il serait aussi intelligent que moi, plus tard. Maintenant j'ai une raison de vivre, et il s'appelle Edward Anthony Cullen Junior. Comme toi. Esmé est enchantée, tout comme le reste de ta famille. Charlie m'a dit qu'il avait de grandes mains pour son âge… Il sera peut-être pianiste plus tard, qui sait. _

_5 Mai – _

_Je survis chaque jour grâce à Edward Junior. Tu verrais comme il te ressemble. Il a les mêmes yeux que toi, le même calme, et la même détermination. On dirait un mini-toi. Il a mes cheveux, et mes lèvres. Mais il te ressemble largement plus. Esmé dit qu'il est un portrait craché de toi au même âge. _

_19 Juin – _

_Nous sommes le 19 juin, c'est ton anniversaire. Joyeux Anniversaire, mon amour. Tu aurais eu 28 ans. Edward Junior grandit bien, il te ressemble de plus en plus. Chaque jour m'emplit de bonheur, même s'il n'est pas complet. J'espère que tu nous vois de là-haut, et que tu es fier de nous. _

_24 juillet – _

_Ça fait un an que tu es parti. Déjà un an. Je n'ai pas vu cette année passer avec Edward Junior. Il est très intelligent tu sais. Il regarde tout ce qui se passe, et sourit souvent. Il me donne la force dont j'ai besoin pour te rendre hommage aujourd'hui. _

_13 Septembre –_

_Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. J'ai 26 ans. Le temps passe, mais je ne t'oublie pas. Je n'avais rien eu de ta part parce que je n'avais rien à t'offrir en retour, sauf mon amour. Ça peut paraître mielleux et pourri, mais au final… Ton amour a comblé chacun_e _ de mes minutes passées avec toi. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre sauf de ton amour. Tu me manques. _

_14 Novembre – _

_Tu dois être si fier d'Edward Junior. Aujourd'hui, notre fils marche à quatre pattes et se tient aux meubles pour être debout. Il est si beau. Il a prononcé 'papa' pour la première fois, hier. J'ai versé ma petite larme quand il l'a dit, c'était magique. Qu'est ce que je devrais lui dire, tu crois quand il sera en âge de comprendre qu'il n'a pas de papa, qu'il n'a qu'une maman ? _

_25 Décembre – _

_Deuxième Noël sans toi. Le temps passe, et je ne t'oublie pas. On a mis ta chaussette sur la cheminée, comme l'année dernière. Edward Junior à pris ta place, dans sa chaise haute, on dirait un roi. Rosalie a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte d'Emmett, grâce à une fécondation in vitro. Elle mérite d'être heureuse, après toutes les fausses couches que Rosalie a eues. Tu aurais été un tonton merveilleux, j'en suis sûre. Comme tu aurais été un père formidable. _

_27 février – _

_Maman s'est éteinte aujourd'hui, à l'âge de 74 ans. Je suis sûre qu'elle t'a déjà rejointe au paradis. J'ai lu ce carnet où elle écrivait tout ce qu'elle ressentait, j'ai regardé votre album photo. Vous étiez beaux tous les deux. J'espère que vous êtes fiers de moi, d'où vous êtes. Je garde votre souvenir dans ma tête, soyez-en sûrs, et c'est maintenant à moi de perpétuer la lignée des Cullen. Je vous aime plus que ma propre vie. _

_Edward Anthony Cullen Junior._

* * *

**Merci à celles qui auront pris le temps de lire cet OS, ça fait bizarre de revenir sur FF… Je vous embrasse et vous souhaites de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années, ainsi que du bonheur, des rires, et de l'amour. **

**Claire. **


End file.
